hiram can't keep it in his pants
by blueandjacques
Summary: Hiram has sex with just about everyone.
1. wrestling day

It was the day of the wrestling matches. Hiram had come to see if Archie could hold his ground and if he was good enough for Veronica. Archie was okay enough but what really caught Hiram's eye was Kevin, more specifically his round bubble butt in the singlet and Hiram was hard then and there. It took him back to his wrestling days and how him and his team would fuck on the regular in the gym , the locker room. How much he wanted to fuck the sheriff's son right then and there but he controlled his impulses.

After the matches were finished Hiram was on his way back when he saw Kevin in the blue and gold office. He thought this was his chance.

"Hey Kevin you were really good back there. I didn't know that you wrestled"

"Oh hi Mr. Lodge. Thanks sir."

"There is no need to call me sir you can call me Hiram. Veronica has told me a lot about you"

"She has?"

"Oh yes. the thing that interested me though was that you took dick up your ass"

"excuse sir... uh.."

Kevin is shocked and before he can react hiram moves forward and grabs Kevin's ass. "So round and soft. This'll be fun. "

He was groping Kevin's ass and Kevin was stunned and horny. He tried hard but a low moan escaped his lips.

"Mr.lodge This isn't right. Veronica is my best friend. "

Hiram whispered in his ear "Kevin you know you want it. You want me. "

Kevin was moaning hard and instinctively reached out and palmed Hiram.

Hoth of them were a moaning,writhing mess. Hiram faced Kevin and kissed him.

It was gentle at first but he sucked on Kevin's lip and bit hard. Kevin yelped but he was enjoying it.

They gasped for air and Hiram pushed Kevin down. Kevin knew what Hiram wanted. He palmed him again before sucking on his bulge. There was a wet spot on the pants due to Kevin's saliva. He pushed the pants down. Hiram's underwear had a big spot wet with precum. He sucked the precum from his underwear before he pushed it down. Hiram's dick sprang into Kevin's face.

Kevin wasted no time in taking the dick in his mouth. But he didnt take it all the way in. He teased Hiram lightly. Hiram finally pushed Kevin's head down and Kevin took all the 11 inches without gagging. Hiram was in heaven. Kevin deepthroated hiram and before he could stop Hiram came so hard he was seeing spots. Kevin gulped every last bit like his life depended on it.

"You are really good. Looks like you have had experience"

"Thanks mr. lodge. I am glad you enjoyed it"

"I'd fuck that sweet ass of yours but i have a prior engagement but i am guessing we will be seeing more of each other now."

"See you i guess"

Hiram kissed Kevin again and as Kevin got more excited Hiram stopped and left.


	2. at the pembrooke

**at the pembrooke**

"The SoDale project is gonna need more time. We are short on staff"

"Fred we dont have that time. You have to get more people or SoDale will be shut down"

Hermione,Fred and Hiram were in the office discussing about their business venture.

"Mija we should give Fred some more time to get more workers. It will not do well for our plans if SoDale is shut down and think about the profit margins"

"I guess you're right Hiram. "

"Fred you have the extension. "

"I am gonna head out now boys. " Hermione exited to go to a lunch date with veronica.

"Alone at last Fred"

"I thought she'd never leave"

" Well she has now hasn't she?"

Fred and Hiram embraced each other before delving into each other's mouth. Their hands were all over each other unable to control themselves. Taking advantage that they were alone and the room was soundproofed the two men went at it without hesitation. The room was filled with groans and moans from the sexually charged men. They were rubbing their clothed crotches against each other.

Hiram had moved onto freds's neck. He would lick fred's ear here and there to keep him on his toes. As he went downward he opened fred's flannel button by button before latching onto a nipple and sucking on it.

He bit on it making Fred yelp. He kneaded the other pec before sucking on the other nipple. Fred's shirt was off now and Hiram's made his way upto his armpit. He licked the hairy skin. The sweat and musk turned him on. Hiram kissed Fred again. His hands were now in his hair messing it up and Hiram quite liked Fred with a bedhead.

Hiram went to unbutton his shirt but Fred stopped him.

"You look so sexy with that suit. Why don't you keep it on during the festivities"

"Kinky are we now?"

"You bet" Fred grasped Hiram's collar and pulled him and kissed him again.

He kneeled down and palmed hiram. He unzipped the pants and went to pull down the underwear and found none. Hiram had gone commando. Fred chuckled and took Hiram's dick in his hand. He pulled the foreskin back and tentatively licked the pink head.

Hiram threw his head back with pleasure. He grasped the table to steady himself. He was running his hands through fred's hair as he deepthroated him expertly. Fred felt something in his throat and thought that Hiram had come but it was actually his golden piss that Fred gulped down like it was nectar. Watersports was something Fred wanted to dabble into and he finally had.

He kept on sucking Hiram. Hiram was so close now. he stopped Fred before he came all over. He pushed Fred up and kissed him tasting his own piss mixed with Fred's saliva.

He kneeled down to return the favor. Fred was leaking precum everywhere. It was evident from a wet spot on the floor.

Hiram took Fred's circumsized dick in his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks to create suction around the white sausage in his mouth. And just as him Fred let loose a stream of piss in hiram's mouth. Hiram took it all in except for a few drops which Fred rubbed off with his fingers and put in his mouth.

Hiram kept on going. Fred's hands were at his side captive by Hiram's blowjob.

Hiram's hand crept on to his own erection as he pumped slowly while the other was at Fred's hips kneading his ass.

He rubbed circles around his hole before popping his finger in. The ring of muscle tensed before it enveloped Hiram's finger.

Hiram slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. Fred was moaning hard, his breathing was ragged. He pushed himself against hiram's finger to get it to go deeper. Fred was grinding against hiram's finger as he pushed into Hiram's mouth. Hiram was still fully clothed except for his dick poking out of his fly.

Hiram took his finger out and put his hand in Fred's mouth swirling it around. Fred could taste his own hole. Hiram used the saliva as lube and pushed two fingers up Fred's ass.

He was slow at first but he added a third and fourth finger before he quickened his pace and finger fucked Fred. It took all Fred had to control himself. Hiram took the dick out of his mouth and withdrew his fingers. Fred whined at the loss. Hiram kissed fred again and left hickeys over his chest. He spinned Fred and kneeled down again. He bit on Fred's butt cheeks before separating them to reveal the hairy hole. He licked a strip down the patch of hair before circling the hole with his tongue.He lapped at it like a dog.

"Hiram just put it in. " Fred's voice showed his desperation so Hiram plunged his tongue into the willing hole.

Fred moaned so loud had the room not been soundproofed half of riverdale would've been at their doorstep.

Hiram took his time in exploring Fred's ass. He spit at the hole lubing it. Fred was a moaning mess clutching the table so hard his knuckles had turned white.

Hiram reached around and took Fred's dick in his hand. He stroked it a few times before letting it go. He stopped rimming fred and again finger fucked him. He went deeper till he found Fred's prostate. He brushed against the bundle of nerves sending jolts up and down Fred's back. He brushed against Fred's prostate again and again. Suddenly Fred let out a huge groan as he cummed all over the floor.

Hiram took out his fingers and scooped up some of the cum. he put them in Fred's mouth and he licked them clean. Hiram kissed him swapping the cum between each other.

 **outside the pembrooke**

Kevin was waiting in the lobby for Veronica. They were gonna meet up with Betty and go to pop's. He decided to go up to see what was taking her so long. He went up to the floor and knocked on the door. The door was ajar and opened on its own accord. He stepped in saw that no one seemed to be home. He was on his way out when he heard a muffled groan. He went upto the room where it came from. He knocked but no one answered and then he heard another noise so he turned the handle and stepped in and...


End file.
